Zetwal/History
Zetwal was originally an entirely different person, a young girl named Miu. As Miu Childhood Miu was a normal girl for the most part, she had friends and a family she cared about and was loved by everyone who met her. Everything looked normal for Miu, the future was bright and she was gifted with great intelligence and force of will, not only that Miu had a big dream of changing the world one day. Sadly the hands of fate were not with her and Miu was infected with an incurable disease. While the first effects of the disease were minimal, merely making her get tired much faster than normal and regularly getting fevers doctors soon came to the conclusion that Miu wouldn't survive very long as the disease was spreading rapidly. The Quest Giver On a fateful night while in the hospital Miu got a visit by The Quest Giver, an every mysterious figure, it proposed to Miu she could realize her dream of changing the world for better if she was willing to leave everything and everyone behind for it. Miu aware of her own mortality and the rapid pace at which the disease was spreading accepted knowing very well that she would die either way. With a heavy heart Miu accepted the Quest and was told to wait 6 weeks and befriend the patients in the hospital. Winston On a fateful night 6 months since meeting The Quest Giver, a mysterious person invaded the hospital looking for a pirate, it was Winston the infamous bounty hunter capable of reincarnating people. Winston came into her section of the hospital looking for a pirate that he had been tracking down for weeks and finally stumbled upon. Miu had waited 6 weeks for this man and she knew, the star shaped prop next to her let go a faint glow as Winston appeared before Miu and they both locked eyes. -''Don't worry little girl I'm not here to hurt you''- Said Winston before Miu jumped and hugged him in tears. Winston was extremely confused, why was this little girl hugging him he wondered. Miu whispered in his ear that she was waiting for him. Winston wasn't sure how or why so he asked. -''The Quest Giver said you'd come and I should ask you to reincarnate me''- Filled with immense grief Winston asked why would such a little girl ask him to be reincarnated. Miu with tears in her eyes but with a truly innocent expression whispered to him -''I will die... please give me a second chance at life... let me make the world better... remake me as Zetwal the woman who can do anything not Miu...''- Moved to tears by the soul crushing words of the girl before him, asking him to kill her for a selfless dream, Winston swallowing the years he worked as a reincarnator for evil decided to atone for his sins and reincarnate Miu to allow her a chance to fulfill her dreams. And thus Miu died. As Zetwal "Birth" Winston put his hand on Miu's head and she disappeared from the world, in that very moment a new person appeared before Winston, an ethereal looking girl with lilac hair. Winston could tell the resolve Miu had when she died by the potential she saw inside Zetwal, and so she took the unconscious body of Zetwal and left her outside the hospital in a flower bed with a note that read as follow: Zetwal, you beautiful young lady. You may not know your past and neither do I, but on this day you are born and you are destined for greatness. Please fulfill your destiny of changing the world for the best. First Steps Almost by miracle Zetwal learned how to talk proficiently and how to interact with people in a matter of weeks. After learning how to talk and interact Zetwal taught herself how to read and after reading the note left to her by Winston took it upon herself to fulfill her destiny. Keika Keika no Mi Zetwal almost instinctively learned the purpose of the star shaped pendant that she had and began following it's small quests. By following the small quests Zetwal got accustomed to human customs and began to learn more about the world and eventually found herself on a rather big quest to retrieve a devil fruit. Zetwal dove deep into the forest in the island she was born in and faced against countless natural obstacles, by surpassing the obstacles before her she finally came across the ruins of an ancient village. Overtaken by vines and wild animals Zetwal found herself looking for a "fruit" as the quest instructed. The day passed and night soon came, and before her something spectacularly happened, the vines and plants covering the city were glowing thousands of colours, all the animals near the city glowed an eerie light and most spectacularly the leaves on the trees glowed like tiny stars. She found herself deeper into the glowing part of the forest before she found a tree bearing glowing fruit but on of them wasn't glowing, she knew then that it was what she was looking for. Zetwal took one bite of the fruit and spat it out immediately. It was over Zetwal had attained the Kurage Kurage no Mi, Model: Crystal Jellyfish and the rest is history.